ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Asdfbtff2
Asdfbtff2, or just 2, episode 2 of season 1 of Asdfbtff. Super Fun Time Kevin: Hey Gwen? Gwen: Yeah? Kevin: What do you call a woman with an opinion? Gwen: ... Kevin, trollface: Wrong. Gwen: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUu static as logo appears with the number 2 next to it. Emperor Milleous is invading Earth. Milleous: Earthlings, we are here to destroy you. Ben: Just let it all out. Describe why you feel this hatred. Milleous: Well, uh I guess it started when my wife tried to slit my throat in the middle of the night. Then the federal government shut down and I was like, thanks Obama. static. Ben: I wonder what Hannah Montana has been up to. Ben goes on Youtube. Ben: OH GOD WHY! WHY? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? TV static. Ben: Hey there beautiful. Ester: Damn right I'm hot. From now on, you gon be calling me Shinacya. Ester begins twerking. Ben takes a gun and shoots himself in the head. more TV static. Rook does a backflip. Rook: I told you. Ben hands him five bucks. Ben: If I do it, you give me twenty. Rook: Deal. Ben jumps backwards but snaps his own neck. Rook: Ha you lose. TV static. And now, Pax. Pax: WE NEED TO FREE THE PLANTS! FREE THE ANIMALS! FREE EVERYTH- Ben shoots him in the head. Ben: NO! static. Albedo puts some makeup on. Albedo: lol now im ben but den stil liek im a noob rofl kthxbai. Kevin snapped his neck. His relaxes. Kevin: Much better. fricking TV static. Gwen: Yo Kev, I'm so fricking pissed. Oh sheet, I'm gonna have a BF! Kevin: A what? Gwen: A FUQING BEACH FIT! GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE- static. Ben: (transforming) Goop! Goop starts breakdancing. Goop: Beat that. Aggregor smiles. He throws his shirt off and breaks it down and spins on his head. Goop: Well, sheet. Here's the Omnitrix. Ten minutes later. Camera show's Ben's grave. The caption reads: Worst breakdancing alive. static. Ben 10,000 is in the waiting room. Kai had gotten sniped in her stomach. The doctor walks out. Doctor: She's dead. He kicks the door down and walks out like a badash. Behidn him, the hospital explodes. TV static. What Ben hears. Hokestar: Blah blah blah here is money blah blah blah you are awesome blah blah blah I worship you. What actually is said. Hokestar: Benjamin, how dear it is to see you hear. I've lost a tremendous amount of money and was hoping you are able to help. Ben's response. Ben: k. Two minutes later. Ben has a gun. He creeps up on Hokestar. Hokestar faces him. Ben puts on his innoncent smiles and hides the gun in his pants. Hokestar says somthing but his mustache muffled it out. Ben: DEFICIT MY ASH! Ben shot Hokestar multiple times. Hokestar: I....hate...yo- He died. static. Rook: So Ben, what do you think of the new ipad air? Ben, watching cat videos on the ipad: LOLOLOLOLOL. Rook, grab my Omnitrix. Rook: Why? Ben: Just do it. Rook grabs his Omnitrix. Ben scans his D.N.A. Ben: BenRook! Rook: Ah hell naw. Ben starts meowing and licks himself. Rook shoots him. Rook: Sorry Ben, but I got a wife and kids 'n sheet. You can't take over my job. Hell naw. I'm out. static. Will Harangue: And now, our daily presentation of why Ben is evil and sadistice. Number 1- Ben sneaks in and gives Harangue a wedgie as Fasttrack. Ben: lol noob. Will: That. static. Dr. Animo: Who wants to become my partner? Vilgax: I do! Dr. Animo: NO! Animo shot Vilgax. V.V. Arghost: I do! Animo: Yay crossover! static. Malice: WHERE IS THE TOAST? Vexx: I HAVE NO IDEA. Malice: RAH Vexx: RAH static.} A highbreed goes into a stall. In the stall next to him is Sunder. Sunder farts. The highbreed farts. Sunder: Oh it's on. They have a fart battle while farting the tune to Skrillex's bangarang. Sunder: We are so fuqed up. [TV static. End. Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Asdfbtff